Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{4y + 3}{5} \times \dfrac{5}{3y}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ (4y + 3) \times 5 } { 5 \times 3y}$ $q = \dfrac{20y + 15}{15y}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{4y + 3}{3y}$